Ruby Rose/Quotes
Character Introductions * Ah, this looks interesting. Mind if I join the fight? Battle Quotes * If it's a fight, I won't lose! ''(starting the round dialogue) * ''Locked and loaded! Let's go! (starting the round dialogue) * "Hehe...This is fun!" (idle) * "Uh-oh!" (Throw whiff) * "Whoops." (Throw whiff) * "Don't you move! (Using Rifle Shot) * "Rifle shot!" (Using Rifle Shot) * "Can you take this? Fire! (Using Sy Pod Shot) * "Buzzsaw......strike!" (Using Buzzsaw Blast) * "Teeeyaa!!!......for good measure!" (Using Buzzsaw Blast) * "Petal.........Burst!!!!" (Using Distortion Skill "Petal Burst") * "Ready..............Go!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Using Distortion Skill "Petal Burst") * "Crescent Rose......GIve me strength!!!!! Checkmate!!!" (Using Distortion Skill "Petal Dance") * "Let me show you my power!!!!...........Fall down!!!" (using Distortion Skill "Petal Dance") * Let's go! My ultimate move! You're finished! ''(Astral Finish) * ''Things are about to be good! The hunt is on! Red Reaper! ''(Astral Finish) * ''Mission complete! (victory dialogue) * "Ta-Da!" (Partner Switch) * "Excuse me." (Distortion Skill Duo) * How dare you! ''(When partner is down) * ''I'll never forgive you! ''(When partner is down) * "I'll give everything I've got!" (Activate Resonance Blaze) Assist Quotes * "Sis!" (Assisting dialogue, If she gets paired with Yang Xiao Long) * "Ragna!" (when calling out an assist from Ragna) Pre-Battle Interactions 'BlazBlue' Ragna the Bloodedge :Ruby: ''Oohhh! Oh, your weapon looks so cool! Can I take a look at it!? Can I please!? :Ragna: Do that later! Just get away! Rachel Alucard :Ruby: Aww yeah, here comes Team Rose! :Rachel: Make light of a rose and you may be pricked. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Do you also desire the Azure? :Ruby: Well, actually uhh, I'm more interested in your sword. Mai Natsume :Ruby: Wow! So you're a lancer! Let me take a look at that spear! :Mai: Huh?! R-Right now?! Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano’o) : Ruby: Wowww! I love your samurai armor! It's so cool! : Terumi (Base): Hold your tongue, little girl. : Terumi (Susano'o): This armor is that of a god! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Ruby: Wow, our opponents look pretty tough this time. Don’t they, Narukami? :Yu: No worries! With my Persona and your Semblance combined, no enemy can stand against us! Aegis :Ruby: NO WAY! Look at all these weapons! Ahh! So cool! :Aegis: Your eyes are so sparkly that I'm almost blushing. Labrys :Labrys: I thought my weapon was huge, but yours gives it a run for its money, Ruby. :Ruby: Just wait until you see what I can do with it! Tohru Adachi :Ruby: Justice will be swift! :Adachi: Justice will be painful. :Ruby: It will be DELICIOUS! :Adachi: Yaaay. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''If you're scared, you can just stand back and watch. :Ruby: Same to you, Hyde. You don’t have to fight if you’re scared of me showing you up. :Hyde: Roger tha-! W-wait, hold on! Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: My Devourer will carve out their spirit. :Ruby: And my Crescent Rose will claim our victory! :Gordeau: '' Now let's get this party started!'' Vatista :Ruby: Whoa. What's up with those wings on your back? :Vatista: Battle sequence on going, your query is suited to my current status. Yuzuriha :Ruby: I've heard of people like you. Yeah! Samurai! :Yuzuriha: Well, I'm actually a guardian and not a samurai, but... Aw, what the heck? ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''It's seems it's our turn, Ruby! :Ruby: Yeah! Let's do this! Blake Belladonna :Ruby: This is getting fun, Blake. :Blake: Well, it's not boring. Even if we know who'll win. Yang Xiao Long :Yang: Well Ruby, are you having fun yet? :Ruby: Of course! I get to fight with you. Neo Politan : Ruby: I'll show you what Crescent Rose and I can do! : Neo: ............ Team RWBY (if Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are involved in the match) :Ruby: Hello~!! ♪ How's everyone doing? :Blake: Team RWBY is back. :Yang: All right, let's make this a good one! :Weiss: Then I'll count us down. Three... two... one... :All: FIGHT! ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Ruby: ''Hey, don't you have any weapons? :Heart: My fists and love are more than enough! :Ruby: Really? That's pretty amazing! Senran Kagura Yumi :Ruby: Wooow! That kimono! Those fans! Are you a geisha? :Yumi: No. I am a shinobi. :Ruby: That's EVEN COOLER! Generic * Let's go and have some fun! Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ruby: Ahh, that power... I just got to know more about that thing. :Ragna: FYI: I ain't doing it. Rachel Alucard :Ruby: Yes! Victory for Team Rose! :Rachel: Do mind the thorns. Es Mitsurugi :Ruby: '' Oh please! Can I see your sword?! Just for a little bit?!'' :Es: No. Mai Natsume :Mai: Phew, we managed to win. :Ruby: Great! Can I see it now?! Yūki Terumi :Terumi (Susano'o): Pay tribute to this divine vessel! :Ruby: Can... Can I try it on sometime? ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: ''Victory... is ours! :Ruby: Mm... come back any time and we'll beat you again! Aegis :Ruby: We win! Yay! :Aegis: Hehe! That was really easy! Labrys :Labrys: No one will ever make me hurt my friends again. :Ruby: You're so cool, Labrys! Tohru Adachi : Ruby: Alright! Justice prevails! : Adachi: Just stay on the ground like the losers you are. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Ruby: ''Aww, it's over? It was starting to get fun. Aww, too bad. :Hyde: Understand now? Even Lady Luck has given up on you. Gordeau the Harvester :Ruby: Yahoo! That was so much fun! :Gordeau: Wahoo! Aren't you rowdy? Vatista :Vatista: Beginning battle data analysis. :Ruby: Hey, why won't you listen to me! Yuzuriha :Ruby: I'm pretty proud of my speed. Not bad, right? :Yuzuriha: Well done, you! You really made things easy for me. ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Ruby: ''Don't mess with Team RWBY! :Weiss: Or at least Team RW. Blake Belladonna :Ruby: We did it! Just as planned! :Blake: Plan? I didn't hear about any plan... Yang Xiao Long :Yang: An easy win, whoo-hoo! :Ruby: Yay! Neo Politan : Ruby: You get it now? Good will always prevail! : Neo: ............ ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Ruby: ''We can do anything with Crescent Rose... :Heart: And the power of love! Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: Our mission is complete. :Ruby: Aaah! You're so awesome! Generic Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ruby: ''Whoa, your weapon transforms too, right? And, it looks just like Crescent Rose! Hey, what other tricks can it do!? How much does it weight? What's it made out of!? Can I hold it? Please? Please? :Ragna: Argh, shut up! Just-- stop talking! Rachel Alucard :Ruby: Say, why don't you use an actual weapon? I mean, you're pretty amazing the way you are, but still... :Rachel: There's no need. My grace and dignity more than suffice. Es Mitsurugi :Ruby: Crescent Rose and I are one in the same! A weapon is a part of you! You can't live without it! Is that how you feel about your sword? :Es: A part of me... Something I can't live without... But that would be... pudding? Mai Natsume :Ruby: This spear is so interesting. What's it made of? Carbon? Ceramic? Ah... It looks like it can curve the trajectory of a bullet, but what's the force behind that? Ah... Oh, can it transform? What else can it do? :Mai: Umm... can I have it back now...? Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano’o) :Ruby: That armor's really tough, but the design's so elaborate! The tail and the hair look real! It's just so cool! Can I try it on, pleaaaaase? :Terumi (Susano'o): Oh? You have ambition, girl. But to don this vessel is to consign your flesh to a vortex of infinite resentment. If you are prepared to face death, then by all means! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Ruby: ''Woohoo! You're so cool, Narukami! You really are a kingpin! :Yu: (...How do so many people know that nickname? Is the Midnight Channel involved somehow... ?) Aegis :Ruby: Now that the fight is over... Hee hee... Hey Aegis, can we trade weapons for a while!? Just to look at! That's all, really! :Aegis: Dangerous enthusiasm and persistence detected. Retreating immediately! Labrys :Labrys: Now I get why you're the leader of Team RWBY. Ya got the skills for one thing, but you also seem to really enjoy fightin'. Can you teach me how to do that? :Ruby: When you're fighting, you don't have to worry about personal drama for anything, just the fight! Remember, simple is best! Ahh, that was fun. Tohru Adachi : Ruby: There's a lot of bad in the world, but I'm here to do some good! As long I've got Crescent Rose, noting can stop me! Justice will be done! : Adachi: Okay, let's pipe down a little... You're hurting my ears. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''Whether here or in the Hollow Night, I can't avoid fighting. Sorry, Ruby. I'd like your help, but I don't want to subject you to these endless attacks. :Ruby: Naw, it's okay! As a Huntress, it's my duty to help those in need! Besides...it's kind of exiting! Hehe. ♪ Gordeau the Harvester :Ruby: I haven't met another scythe user in a really long time... Actually, Uncle Qrow might be the only one that I know. Anyway, good work, old man! I've gotta make sure that I can keep up. :Gordeau: Good grief... Did you just call me "old man"? Do I really look that old? I've gotta take some time to process this... Vatista :Ruby: I'm faster than anyone, and I can move all over the place--that's my Semblance! What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? :Vatista: Semblances... Auras... The phenomena achieved are immense versus their minor cost. Your people are possibly a risk factor. It seems that there are many variables we are yet unaware of. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Hear your foes from afar and you shall see them when they are near! Now, feel the sting of my beloved blade Ayame, and-- Okay, maybe I'm overdoing this a little. :Ruby: Wow... So these are the secrets of the far east... I have to tell everyone as soon as I get back! Samurai really DO exist! ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Ruby: ''Heh! Nobody can stand against us! C'mon, Weiss! Let's go find our next match! :Weiss: I swear, that girl... She's always getting carried away. Sometimes I feel like she'd drive me crazy if I were anyone else. Blake Belladonna :Blake: I'm a member of Team RWBY, I can't afford to disappoint. For my teammates' sake and my own. :Ruby: Aw, c'mon, Blake! You're gotta be happier than that! Enjoy the moment! Yang Xiao Long :Ruby: Hah! When my big sis and I team up, we're invincible! Hey, think we should team up with Weiss and Blake next time? :Yang: That's a great idea! C'mon, lets go find them! Neo Politan : Ruby: Just remember this. No evil, no enemy will defeat me. We WILL stop it, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! : Neo: ...... ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Ruby: ''Crescent Rose and I are one in the same! And given that a rose is a symbol of love... Does this mean I fight with the power of love, too? :Heart: You bet! I feel lots of love coming from you and your friend there! Senran Kagura Yumi :Ruby: I can't believe I got to fight with a real ninja! Hey, can you show off some of your ninja skills? Oh! Can we fight?! Please, can we?! :Yumi: I-I am honored by your enthusiasm, but I am unused to revealing my craft out in the open... I am a shinobi, after all. Generic Category:Quotes